


Atrapados

by Sh1m1



Series: Escondidos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: 2ª parte serie EscondidosHarry nunca había besado a otro hombre, y el último al que hubiera imaginado era a Draco Malfoy.Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Slash. DrarryPrecuela de "Escondidos"





	Atrapados

**Atrapados**

 

El aire se acababa dentro de sus pulmones, pero era incapaz de soltar los labios que besaban tan sorprendente bien los suyos. La textura y el sabor con regustos de whisky eran deliciosos, nada que ver con la suavidad de los labios de Ginny. Y en ese momento se acordó de su mujer.

 

Se separó del cuerpo duro que le tenía abrazado. Sus ojos subieron a los ojos plata que le miraban totalmente dilatados.

 

La respiración de ambos chocó.

 

Harry nunca había besado a otro hombre, y el último al que hubiera imaginado era a Draco Malfoy.

 

Se soltó de su agarre, no debería haberle costado tanto. Él amaba a su mujer.

 

—Lo siento, esto fue un error—dijo conmocionado. Aún podía notar el sabor de la boca de Draco en la suya.

 

Como un cobarde huyó de ese despacho, el jefe de aurores era un absoluto cobarde y además un infiel.

 

Aquellas palabras resonaron por semanas en su cabeza, solo había sido un beso ¿es un beso una infidelidad? Se preguntaba. Él quería exculparse, restarle importancia, incluso culpar a Draco por haberle obligado. Pero era absurdo, nadie le había obligado, nadie le había empujado a besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello más que él mismo.

 

Y lo peor de todo es que anhelaba volver a hacerlo. Podría perdonarse el descuido, no volver a pensarlo más, pero se perdía en el recuerdo y su cuerpo reaccionaba a él.

 

Desde que Albus y Scorpus habían provocado todos aquellos incidentes con el giratiempo, ellos dos habían estrechado sus lazos. Malfoy no era tan mal tipo una vez se lo conocía. Sus hijos eran amigos íntimos y había descubierto cuanto amaba Draco a Scorpius; era imposible negar que Draco ya no era aquel adolescente arrogante con el que había ido a la escuela.

 

Su humor negro y la preocupación que ambos habían vivido los hizo más cercanos.

 

Y debía reconocer que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era algo así como "chispeante", no, no era un gran definidor de sentimientos. Nunca lo había sido. Pero esas visitas que acaban con ellos riendo y bebiendo whisky en el despacho del rubio eran de los mejores recuerdos que tenía en los últimos tiempos.

 

Esa noche Harry le había llevado un regalo, sus manos habían temblado al devolverle la varita con la que mató a Voldemort. Aquella que había pertenecido a Draco y que nunca más volvió a usar. Él la guardaba, realmente no sabía bien porqué pero le pareció correcto devolvérsela a su verdadero dueño.

 

Draco miraba la varita en sus manos y a Harry de modo intermitente. Supo que hizo lo correcto cuando el rubio lo abrazó.

 

Harry no se sintió incómodo entre sus brazos, y él no era alguien dado al contacto físico. El cuerpo de Draco, duro y firme le hizo sentir seguro, en su sitio. Y no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido. Él no era un niño, reconoció lo que vio en sus ojos, notaba su corazón contra su pecho y salvó la escasa diferencia de altura entre ambos. Sus labios se tocaron, al principio solo fue un toque suave. Pero la mecha que prendió le hizo saber que solo había estado esperando el momento para arder. Y vaya si había ardido.

 

Semanas después de haber huido como un infantil cobarde, Harry volvió a la casa de Draco. Realmente no sabía a qué iba, si a disculparse o a por más.

 

Draco lo miró sin decir nada, de hecho el tema no salió ese día. Como si aquel elefante rosa en la habitación fuera tan fácil de obviar.

 

Harry se acobardó nuevamente, quizás Draco prefería no volver a tocar el tema y esa era su manera de saltarlo por encima. No negaría que se sintió algo desilusionado. De las dos opciones estaba claro que ir a por más había sido la más fuerte.

 

Pero cuando decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa, los brazos de Draco volvieron a sujetarlo. El beso aquella vez fue voraz. El hambre que sintió había ido aumentando con las semanas.

 

—Draco—gimió cuando el rubio no se contentó con tocar solo sus labios, las caricias sobre su piel lo enardecieron.

 

—Quiero más, Harry—dijo Draco acariciando su vientre bajo la ropa. Por si al moreno le quedaba alguna duda de las intenciones del rubio, éste frotó su erección contra la de Harry. El gemido que escapó de su boca le dio vía libre a Draco para profundizar sus caricias.

 

—Sé mío—le susurró en el oído cuando Harry se corrió en su palma—. Sé mío desde ahora.

 

No hacía falta que se lo pidiera, Harry se sabía atrapado desde el momento en que sus cuerpos encajaron en aquel primer abrazo. Draco era su sitio.

 

 

 

 

0o0o0o0o0

 

 

 

 

Nuevo reto de menos de 1000 palabras :) Esto sería la precuela de Escondidos


End file.
